JP-A-2006-101287 describes a sound producing device for a vehicle. The sound producing device includes a case, a sound emitting unit arranged in the case, and a cover that covers the case. A side of the unit, from which sound is emitted, is covered by the cover, and the cover has a sound emitting hole. The sound producing device is arranged in a front bumper of the vehicle. When the vehicle is washed using high-pressure water, the high-pressure water may pass through the sound emitting hole and collide with the sound emitting unit, so that the sound producing device further includes a shielding board. The shielding board is configured to receive the high-pressure water, and is fixed to the cover.
However, the shielding board may be sometimes ineffective if the high-pressure water comes from an oblique direction relative to the cover, while the shielding board can receive the high-pressure water coming perpendicularly to the front face of the cover. If the high-pressure water collides with the sound emitting unit, the sound emitting unit may be damaged by the high-pressure water.
Moreover, snow adhering to the cover may be pushed into the sound producing device through the sound emitting hole by wind pressure received when the vehicle is traveling. If the snow adheres to the sound emitting unit, the sound emitting unit may be damaged. Further, sound pressure or quality emitted from the sound producing device may be varied if the snow adheres to the sound emitting unit.